gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Battle Arena Toshinden 6 is the sixth episode of the 3D weapon-based fighting game series developed by Tamsoft before for arcade, then for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U. The game is set a month after Battle Arena Toshinden 5. Story During the fifth Toshindaibukai Shizuku managed to reach the final stage with Eiji and Zero, she defeated Abomination, Vermilion, Eos, her Psycho version and her Wild Psycho version who disappeared. Shizuku, Eiji and Zero were going to kill Abomination knocked to the ground when Shizuku realized that he was David victim genetic experiments by Vermilion. Eos, dazed, escaped but she was found a week later unconscious in an abandoned cave. Vermilion(who took over both the Soshiki and the Himitsu Kessha) ordered to his team of scientists to put the weapon in shape. Now the dangerous weapon has been developed in her definitive version so Vermilion has organized the a new Toshindaibukai to test definitively his weapon. Characters In Battle Arena Toshinden 6 has been inserted 6 newcomers with a total of 52 playable characters. Newcomers * Catherine De La Valentine: a 30-years-old Monacan noblewoman, her father was kidnapped by the Soshiki/Himitsu kessha so she has joined the tournament to try to free her father. She wields a flamberge. * Christopher Iron: a 25-years-old American miner and Rungo's Son, his father enters the toshindenbudokai as well and decided to join his father and destroy Vermilion's genetic biolaboratory. his appearance is based on Ky Kiske. He wields a Cutlass. * Justine: a 16-years-old South African girl with a beauty out of the ordinary, although she is albino, and with a very delicate grace. she has joined the tournament to vendicate a friend of hers seriously wounded during a battle against Ivan. Justine and Brittany have no real Tekken counterpart but their relationship make them very similar, respectively, to Emilie De Rochefort andAsuka Kazama, two young rival girls. She wields a bastard sword. * Nazomaru: a 19-years-old Japanese ninja, he is Subaru's best friend and friendly rival, between them there is a sincere relationship built on mutual aid and competitiveness. He has joined the tournament because Genma has looted his town, hoping to find one of the Four Sacred Arms, and now this boy wants to avenge his hometown. Subaru and Nazomaru have no real Street Fighter counterpart but their relationship make them very similar, respectively, to Ryu and Ken, the protagonist and the co-protagonist of the series. He resembles in appearance muchKankurō from Naruto series. He wields a kusarigama. * Noelienne Geraldine Djemba: a 25-years-old Cameroonian woman, graduated with honors in theology at the University of Paris, she belongs to the army of the Vatican where Vermilion is considered a threat for all over the world, so she has been sent to stop him. The swords which she wields are very similar to Carmine's ones from Toshinden game for Wii and the fighting style is similar too, it seems as if she was conceived as a counterpart to him for the original series. She wields a sword and a longsword. * Sona: 35-years-old fat but very articulated Indian guru, he has joined the tournament to stop Genma who has kidnapped some children from Sona's village so they become his servants after the memory loss. He resembles in appearance much the human form of Ganesha the Elephant from Bloody Roar series. He wields a chuttaval. Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 5: Fire and Sword Absolute characters Bosses At the end of the Story mode the player must fight against 2 bosses, these are all unlockable * Abomination: only sub-boss, after a short interlude which shows Vermilion congratulate the selected character, the player must defeat Abomination who use his usual Chainsaw. * Vermilion: final boss, after a short interlude which shows him mokcking and warning the selected character, the player must defeat him who use his usual SMG and Revolver. Battle Arena Toshinden 6: Revolution Battle Arena Toshinden 6: Revolution is an upgrade of Battle Arena Toshinden 6 available available for PS VITA, Playstation 4, Xbox Infinity(One) and Wii V. Characters Battle Arena Toshinden 6: Revolution adds 6 more newcomer and 10 more historical returns form the further previous episodes(which were Console Exclusive in the original Toshinden 6), with a total of 68 characters all initially playable Newcomers * Kasumi Sendo: young Caucasian girl raised in Japan. She has joined the tournament to convince Toujin, her acquaintance, that would be useless bringing back to life his wife by Genma, untrustworthy person, whose intentions are just evil and selfish. She resembles in appearance much Yuki from The Last Blade series. She wields a giant bladed tessen. * Quon Shi: a 30-years-old Chinese Shaolin Monk living as a hermit on the Tibetan mountains, during a trip to Japan five years ago he stopped to lunch at a kaiten-sushi owned by a legendary cook able to make the best nigiri sushi in the world. Two years after this cook died of old age and he desperately search for a place were the dish is cooked. One day a little girl with a panda, her pet, visited him, she was able to do that sushi because the same legendary cook taught her how to do it, and she asked him to teach him to do the same dish in exchange for making the bodyguard to her grandfather who wants to join the sixth Toshindaibukai, and he accepted. He resembles in appearance much Lee Rekka from The Last Blade series. He wields a yueya chan. * Kang Hyong Kim: a 27-years-old South Korean man belonging to Soshiki. Miss Til doesn't consider him ready to support a real battle yet so she has never made him join to the Toshindaibukai. One day he was fighting against Nagisa when his enemy has been kidnapped by some strange warriors and in the disorder he has been caught too. The leader of these warriors apologized to him for the mistake and he asked to him if he wanted to go home or if he wanted to join the new Toshindaibukai, he, wanting to demonstrate to his boss that he is now a great warrior, has agreed to join the tournament. He wields two bonguk geom. * Orlando: a 30-years-old Canadian nippophile warrior belonging to Interpol. One day he was bodyguarding Ron Ron during a research mission when his the woman has been kidnapped by some strange warriors and in the disorder he has been caught too. The leader of these warriors apologized to him for the mistake and he asked to him if he wanted to go home or if he wanted to join the new Toshindaibukai, he, to protect Ron Ron, has agreed to join the tournament. He resembles in appearance much Sodom from Street Fighter series. He wields a chigiriki. * Bloody Sofia: An extremely violent, sadistic, and dangerous personality and figment of Sofia's past Returning Characters All Battle Arena Toshinden 6 characters Returning form the further previous episodes * Balga: during the third Toshindaibukai he was defeated by his rival Duke, after that he decided to leave the Soshiki, but he always kept waiting for an opportunity to kill Duke. He discovered too late that Duke partecipated in the fifth Toshindaibukai, very valuable opportunity for him. Just announced the sisxth Toshindaibukai he has personally invited to the tournament Duke, will be the right time? He wields a sword and a shield. * Nagisa Iwashiro: during fifth Toshindaibukai was found that Himitsu Kessha and Soshiki there are still. Just like the old days, he with Tracy has jonied the sisxth Toshindaibukai to investigate the two evil sects. He wields a long stun baton. * Rachael: for five years, unbeknownst to everyone, sent out the Replicant's project, believed interrupted during the the second Toshindaibukai, and she asked Wolf, who was a former participant of this project, to help her. To refine the project they need some Vermilion's tool. Both have joined the sisxth Toshindaibukai to take possession of some tools of Vermilion's genetic biolaboratory and finish their project. She wields two circular hand claws. * Rungo Iron: now he is the owner of some gold mines. Vermilion want to appropriate Rungo's gold to pay more tools for his various genetic projects but Rungo has joined the sisxth Toshindaibukai to defend his own wealth. He wields a club. * Tau: eight years ago he moved to the United States exercising the power to sheriff, he is loved by children by who is considered even a superhero. He is aware that if the Vermilion's genetic weapon really existed, it would be a global threat, so he has joined the sisxth Toshindaibukai to resolve the matter. He wields a giant flail. * Tracy: during fifth Toshindaibukai was found that Himitsu Kessha and Soshiki there are still. Just like the old days, she with Nagisa have jonied the sisxth Toshindaibukai to investigate the two evil sects. She wields two double-ended bladed tonfas. Bosses *'Replicant': first sub-boss. * Abomination: second sub-boss. * Vermilion: third sub-boss. * Abel: optional sub-boss. * Master: optional sub-boss. * Wild Psycho Eos: final boss, there is an interlude which shows Wild Psycho Eos Killing Vermillion and Abomination. After defeating her there is the last inderlude that shows her going away saying: "The next time you will not get the best!", then was shown the selected character's epilogue. *'Harbringer Vermillion': optional final boss.